1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic software updates. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for automatically updating a software application deployed on a plurality of computers in an enterprise environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large enterprises often have many computer systems on which a software application is deployed. Software applications often need to be updated as new versions or bug fixes are released. Updating a software application on many computers in an enterprise is a significant challenge. If the software application is updated manually then the administrative process of individually updating each computer in the enterprise can take days or even weeks. In addition to the time and expense involved, there is also a potential problem caused by different computers running different versions of the software application. It may be necessary to synchronize the software updates across different computers in a manner that keeps the software versions in sync with each other.
One example of a type of software application that often needs to be updated across different computers in an enterprise is Enterprise Data Management (EDM) software. EDM software performs various operations related to data management in an enterprise environment, such as data backups and data storage. Since data management is a critical function, it may be necessary to update EDM software across computers in the enterprise in a manner that does not interfere with the data management.